


Let Them Talk

by serenyty



Series: Peggysous Week 2015 [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, Canon-Typical Ableism, F/M, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenyty/pseuds/serenyty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gossip flies as Peggy and Daniel strike up a friendship.</p>
<p>Peggysous Week Day 4 - AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Peggy was used as a nickname in the Regency era, but just roll with it.

"They'll talk, you know,"  Peggy murmured to  Daniel as they stood and watched the dancers move up and down the assembly room. "They likely have already started talking."  
  
"Who?" he asked, leaning on his cane. The assembly room was full to the brim with young couples looking to mingle, their families, and nearly the entirety of their small country town. Seats were hard to come by. Even though Daniel was more than deserving of a seat, given his physical condition, he was too noble and too proud to take one.

"Everyone, the gossips."

"If two people talking during a public assembly is enough to get the gossips  talking, they must be entirely too bored for their own good."  
  
Peggy snorted; it wasn't very ladylike, but she wasn't one to pay such things much mind. It was one of the many things Daniel found intriguing about her.

"Does it bother you?" Peggy asked, "to be the subject of such gossip."

Daniel shrugged, making sure to keep a firm grasp on his cane. He had lost most of his right leg fighting in the army. An anonymous benefactor had gifted him the funds to get a false leg made, but he still required a cane or walking stick for almost anything.

"Well, the way I see it, if our neighbors are so terribly bored that they would speculate on a mere conversation, we would be doing them a disservice to stop. So I only feel a sense of pride at being able to aid my neighbors in need."

This time Peggy laughed, which luckily was drowned out by the loud drone of the multitudes surrounding them.

"It's hardly good for your reputation," Peggy said, her words nearly dripping sarcasm, "to be seen with the town harlot."

Daniel bristled, wishing he could somehow defend Peggy's honor. He had tried, once, telling off a couple of young men who were trading tales about her, but that only resulted in him getting teased and Peggy asserting she could defend herself. He agreed to stop, but he couldn't stop wanting to help her.

Peggy was one of the many unlucky young wives to lose her husband in the fight against Napoleon. Captain Steve Rogers had been a war hero, saving many (including Daniel, albeit indirectly) and ultimately sacrificing himself to save many more soldiers. He was a model officer.

That had been two years ago; Peggy went through the requisite stages of mourning dress, but she truly mourned her husband in every aspect of her being. The two of them had married for love, and Steve's death broke Peggy's heart.

After a year and a half, Peggy had moved to the small country town where she now resided. Although she received a pension from her husband's service, it was small and only  just enough to barely scrape by. Neither of them had come from particularly wealthy families, neither had inherited much of anything. Because of this, despite her standing as a widow of a gentleman, she arrived to be the governess of the affluent Stark family. Only, she arrived months before their first child had even been born. Howard Stark had long had the reputation of being a notorious rake. Even though he had appeared to settle down after meeting and marrying his wife, Maria, rumors still flew about him. Because of the oddity of her arrival and Howard's history, it seemed that all the town's gossips had determined that Peggy was Howard's mistress.

Peggy was headstrong, stubborn and independent, traits that weren't considered very ladylike and alienated her even further from the town. Soon, despite being the widow of a highly respected officer and despite never having done any of the things that were whispered about her, Peggy had become a notorious figure about the area.

Daniel had met her almost entirely by chance, at an assembly like the one they were currently attending. He had tried to offer her his chair, but she didn't intend to take it, seeing his condition. Both had ended up standing in the end, and they had become friends. Because baby Anthony was nowhere old enough to need a governess just yet, Peggy often went on long walks ending in the town during her day. Daniel supplemented his meager army pension working as a clerk at the law office while learning the trade, to take over someday. They met up once in a while, and always gravitated towards one another at these public assemblies.

"Does it bother you?" he asked, after a few moments of silence. "To be seen with the town cripple?"

"Oh Daniel," she breathed, "You lost your leg fighting the war. It's certainly not going to hurt my reputation to be seen with a hero."

He stared down at his feet. "No, they don't see me as a hero. That's what they saw me at first. As time goes by, my reputation as a hero fades away and all they see is the leg, or lack thereof, as well as every way I inconvenience them."

Peggy stared at Daniel. While they had both spoken briefly of their hardships (which was part of what made them such kindred spirits), this was a whole new side of Daniel she hadn't seen before. He was generally a bright, cheerful fellow who took everything in stride. It was refreshing  to see more of him like this.

"Well," she said brightly, "If it doesn't bother you and it doesn't bother me, let them talk, I say, and let us have our conversation."

Daniel nodded. After a brief moment, he broke their companionable silence, speaking hesitantly. "If I was able, what would really make them talk is if I asked you to dance."

Peggy looked at him, considering his words, fighting back a large toothy grin. "What really would make them talk is if the two of us went on a walk about town together tomorrow afternoon after you finish at your job."  
  
Daniel's  eyes widened at the suggestion of them spending more time together. He smiled.

"Well, if that will help our neighbors find some solace from their boredom, I feel it is my solemn duty to oblige."

Peggy giggled, and Daniel's heart felt lighter than it had in a long time.


End file.
